Furd, the devoted
Birth Furd's birth was no moment of joy. Adventurers rarely come from bright lights and shining stars, but Furd's birth was especially grim. Born from the shunned relationship between a High-Elf priestess named Eliyen Glynlana and the bon vivant bard Gaston, his birth was an accident and was kept from the main community. Early life and Education Being hidden in his early years, Furd had little to do but to explore the cloister his mother was forced upon. He dwelled in books and scrolls, growing a fascination for the life of the gods and their capabilities. Furd's curiosity had the best of him when he found himself studying an Eldricht Tome, seeking more knowledge on the forces of chaos. He believed he could contain them if only he knew more about it, as any child playing hero would. Unfortunately, the forces inside the tome were too much for him to handle and they possessed every idle moment of his mind, leading him to terrifying nightmares for days on end. His caring mother knew not what had taken hold of her son. Seeing his eyes turn pitch black in his orbits one night, she drugged him and abandoned the teenager to his wits by the city's tavern. Furd woke up among the drunks of the town, weak and confused, roaming the streets in order to make a living. He quickly realized his nightmares had a side effect, something that allowed him to reach out to the other side as well. Gazing enough into the abyss for it to gaze back at him, Furd cut a deal. His soul for a fearsome power, something that would free him from the shackles of his meagre life and catapult him into the greatness he always thought he deserved. Change of heart A newfound power reached out to Furd, one that hated the Abyss as much as he did. The King in Yellow loved madness but despised the inaction grown by his peers and the aggressivity that Demogorgon sought to implement in the Abyss. His style, the classic madness that slowly conquered kingdoms and lands was growing out of fashion in the face of a raging war between Good and Evil, Lawful and Chaotic. He was outdated and obsolete, seeking a new influence on the land of Greyhawk that no one was looking to settle for him. Largely forgotten and extremely weakened, Hastur sought a new portal to enter the lands. The typical nobleman was no longer bored with life, and merchants had too much on their minds to research into the Yellow Sign, but Furd had been the perfect candidate, eager to do something with his meaningless existence. His lack of bonds and innate charisma made him even more suitable for the task at hand. To fulfil his purpose, Hastur guided Furd through the lands in search of his father, a bard who was bored with existence and whose purpose was simply to spread his seed, capitalizing on a Succubus' curse who made him impregnate any woman he laid with. His deeds were of legendary value for those who appreciated the work of silver-tongued devils. "To have such an ally would make our task extremely easy." The words laid out for Furd set his mind to the task, and thus he departed. Moment of Kindness Many years passed in this quest, with Furd tiresomely searching for the slippery bard, finding sprouts of his seed all across the land. Many of those times Hastur demanded that he killed them, as it seemed Gaston's offspring had a tendency to be dedicated and successful, even if shunned for the most of it. The bastards were often powerful but adamant, seeking their goals with unrelenting prowess and capability. This was against the needs and goals of the chaotic deity. He wanted peons who lacked meaning, peons he could manipulate to do his bidding. Furd eventually came across a burning fortress, barely standing upon the ashes of its once mighty palisade. He dwelled inside, carefully, only to find a worrying amount of bodies. He was set to leave and make way back to gather his clues when he realized one of the corpses was breathing. The huge half-orc was severely wounded, but Furd had picked up some vital skills in his wandering. He knew how to patch someone up and he knew how to survive. Dragging the behemoth as well as he could to a den that wasn't as badly damaged as the others, Furd stabilized him, sewing his wounds and kept him fed in his rare moments of aptitude. Delaying his quest, Furd put things into perspective. This half-orc was too young to know of Gaston. But perhaps he could be of some help. Newfound companionship Quests, Treasure and all it's friends. Adamant Faith Blind Service Loss and Rescue Peace through Destruction Consolidation Absence and Ruin